Superpower Summit
by Daggerella
Summary: CM Punk helps AJ fulfill a fangirl's dream of a lifetime. M/F, F/F sex, dirty talk, and probably some superhero references.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, what did I tell you about being nervous?" Punk asked, looking over to the small girl in the car seat next to him. He smirked as he noticed her wringing hands held awkwardly in her lap as she cautiously avoided eye contact. He put a hand on her leg, squeezing her thigh. "AJ, _look_ at me."

Blushing, she did as he asked, melting a little bit when her eyes met his. "You've met her before. She likes you. You like her,_obviously_...so there's no reason at all to be nervous." he said reassuringly, but with that same smirk on his stupid handsome face. He squeezed again, drawing a tiny squeal from her and a surprisingly hard slap to the chest, her long hair swinging in a dark curtain across her face as she let him have it.

"God, you're a dick sometimes," she replied, pretending to be more annoyed than turned on. She couldn't help but steal a look (or several) at his junk, however, as they drove back to Punk's house from the airport. He had been pretty clearly hard for most of the day while they had been traveling, and of course he had teased her mercilessly with it. He kind of was being a dick, but she oddly understood why he would be on a bit of an ego trip in this particular situation. She couldn't deny being excited by the thought either, but for some reason there was a tiny part of her that didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he had orchestrated it.

"I'm starting to wonder if I should have ever told you about my weird inner thoughts," she said, looking over her glasses at him, her mouth curling up on one side.

"Huh. That's funny, because I've been wondering why you didn't tell me sooner." Punk said, sticking his tongue out a bit, biting it, bracing for the possibility of another slap from her. His half-hard cock had gone to full-on rager when she hit him the first time, and he was really hoping to egg her on and get her to touch it.

She had steadfastly held off from making anything other than friendly contact with him up to that point, not wanting to do anything to him without Lita's approval first. She still almost didn't believe that Lita was supposedly cool with it in the first place, but Punk had insisted that she would be thrilled to have AJ as a guest in their home. She really wanted it to be true, but also wanted to avoid any implication of her being a homewrecker. After all, she didn't want to steal Punk away from his girlfriend, she just wanted to _fuck_ his girlfriend. His beautiful, amazing, and undeniably sexy girlfriend, she thought to herself as she studied his profile.

"You're just lucky you're such a good kisser, you know," she said teasingly.

"Oh really? Why is that?" He retorted, intrigued. That same stupid cute smirk.

She smacked him again, this time high up on his thigh, just missing his dick by inches. He grunted slightly as it twitched and a surge of tension swept over him, making him clench his teeth. She was driving him absolutely crazy, and he was trying (quite poorly) to be respectful of her wishes and not do anything pervy toward her just yet, but now the thought of him having her perfect little ass and her perky tits in his hands soon was enough to make him boil over with anticipation.

"You know damn well why," she admonished, grinning naughtily.

"Oh I do...but I just wanna hear you say it again." he teased. "Please?" He looked over at her, pouting.

She rolled her eyes, but leaned closer, putting her head on his shoulder. "You're disgusting."

"Aaaaaand?" He goaded, grinning.

"And, you're also unfortunately very cute." She added, purring in his ear.

"_Aaaaaaaaand?" _

She sighed and giggled softly, knowing it made him crazy. "_Aaaand_, for some reason, you've also been blessed with a very talented tongue in addition to all your other gifts."

"Psshh, it's not gifts, or blessings. Just pure skill, baby. But don't worry...you'll find out soon enough," he said, licking his lips and looking down at the junction of her thighs in her tight jeans.

"Not soon enough for you, apparently," AJ replied, her eyes zeroing in on the obvious bulge in his lap. "I've got half a mind to tell your girlfriend you've been trying to get in my pants."

He suddenly reached over and grabbed her hand, putting it directly on top of his hard cock and squeezing her hand around it. "Well then, I'll just have to tell her you grabbed my dick, and you liked it, since we're apparently just stating the obvious here."

She gasped and yanked her hand back, pausing for a moment before an evil little smile spread across her pretty face. She slapped him right on the cock, then sat back in her seat, smugly satisfied. "How's that for obvious, smartass?" She asked sarcastically as he hunched over the steering wheel, groaning.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he caught his breath, Punk sat back in the driver's seat and looked over at AJ with a mischievous grin. "I don't know if that was supposed to shut me up or not, but if it was, it didn't work. You might need to try it again." He said, looking at her expectantly.

"Right," she replied, rolling her eyes yet again. "Because its certainly not because you just want me to touch your cock."

"Can you blame me though?" He asked rhetorically. "I mean, there I was, just minding my own business one day, and then you had to show up and start confessing all your dirty little secrets to me. What was I supposed to do?_Not_ get turned on?"

"I don't know, how about _not_ tell your girlfriend that I still have a massive crush on her after all these years?" she said, annoyed. "That was supposed to stay between you and me."

"Well yeah, but...come on...put yourself in my shoes for a second. Imagine you're me, and this girl who looks like _you _starts talking about how lucky you must be to get to sleep with Lita every night, and how she doesn't usually get down with chicks, but your girlfriend is the one woman she would make an exception for. What would you do?" he asked, looking back at her with a smile.

"I don't _know_ what I'd do, because I'm not controlled by my _penis,_" she responded, fluttering her long, dark eyelashes as she smirked back at him. "I can only think like a rational human being, unfortunately."

"HA! Like you know anything about rational," he shot back, earning a deadly glare from her.

"You better watch it there, pal...this crazy chick isn't afraid to put you in your place," she said, her voice lower and foreboding. He glanced over to see her looking at him with a very disconcerting expression on her face, somewhere between sweetness and pure evil. His cock jumped at the sight of it and he sighed.

"God, you're sexy," he told her, transfixed.

"I know..." she said, "my 'crazy chick' routine really works for you, doesn't it?" She rested her small hand on his thigh, squeezing it lightly.

Punk laughed slightly, looking down at the obvious lump in his pants. "Take a guess," he replied, his eyes wandering up to her breasts in the tight v-neck t-shirt she was wearing. He whined and held his hand out, yearning to touch those pert mounds.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Brooks," AJ chastised, "or you'll be sorry." She passed her hand over her breast, squeezing it as she gave him a knowing smile.

"Oh really?" Punk asked, intrigued. "How could you possibly make me sorry at this point, unless you're gonna back out now or something? Please don't do that though...not now," he said, pouting adorably at her until she giggled and looked away.

As Punk sat there looking at the back of her head as she gazed out the window, he wondered if he had said something wrong. But she surprised him, reaching down beside the car seat and pulling the seat back lever, laying back as far as the seat would go.

AJ looked back at Punk, a wicked little smirk crossing her pretty mouth as she hiked up her denim miniskirt, exposing a pair of pink bikini panties with skulls on them. "This is how I'm gonna make you sorry, you impatient, horny little boy. You're gonna sit there and drive while I think about all the things I'm gonna do to your girlfriend in just a short while." Her hand slid down the front of her underwear, and she began to rub circles around her tingling clit as she spread her legs wider, resting a sneakered foot on the dashboard.

Punk's mouth dropped open as he struggled to concentrate on driving with this lewd act happening next to him while they drove down the freeway. "Both hands on the wheel," she reminded him sternly before going back to teasing her pussy. "You'll get yours soon enough."

He sat there completely in awe of her perfect naked thighs, muscles flexing as she closed her eyes in concentration. His eyes darted back and forth between her crotch and the road, a frustrated groan escaping him. "Oh my God, you really are evil," he moaned.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," she answered, pulling the panties to the side, exposing her petite pink slit and running a finger down, pulling her wetness up over her outer lips. She rubbed her slick juices all over her little pussy, going back to that same circular motion, her breathing getting faster and her body writhing.

Curious, Punk asked, "What are you thinking about doing to her? Are you gonna rub her pussy just like that?" His dick throbbed as the words left his mouth.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, her motions picking up speed, her hips starting to lift up slightly as her eyes remained closed, lost in the fantasy. "But if I'm that close to it, I'm gonna put my mouth right on her pretty little cunt and tongue-fuck it..." Her voice fell to a whisper as she grew more and more turned on.

As the maddeningly exciting scent of her arousal began to fill the car, Punk had to reach down and squeeze his pleading cock just to stop it from twitching. He winced and moaned, "Fuck, girl...I so want to see you do that. I think you two are gonna get along famously. What else are you going to do?" He asked, egging her on.

She draped her other foot across the car and into Punk's lap, giving him a good view of her juicy, inviting cunt. She then dipped two fingers inside herself and moaned softly, looking at him once again as she pulled them out, slick with her wetness. She went right back to stroking her swollen clit, biting her pouty bottom lip as she brought herself to the edge.

"Unhhh, then I wanna wrap my lips around her little throbbing clit and suck it so good that she won't be able to help but explode in my mouth...and she'll cum all over my fucking face...and I'll fucking lick it all up...unhh oh God..._yeah fuckkk_..."

AJ let out an ear-piercing scream as her orgasm ripped through her body, her foot pressing against the dashboard as she frantically rubbed her pulsing clit. Her wetness gushed out onto the leather upholstery as she cried and cursed loudly, Punk holding her foot in his lap and surreptitiously grinding his hard cock against it the whole time. Luckily for him, she either hadn't minded or hadn't noticed.

Once she calmed down somewhat, she primly closed her legs again and pulled her skirt back down, bringing the seat back upright again. When she finally looked at Punk again, he looked like he was having all he could do not to pull over and just plow that frustratingly gorgeous pussy right then. "Hey, what did I tell you? Behave, young man, and maybe your woman will share me with you later," she teased, sticking a wet finger into his mouth.

Punk sucked longingly on it, whimpering as he got a taste of her, the sensation going straight to his begging cock. "God I fucking hope so," he replied, then added, "speaking of which, we're almost home." He grinned as he watched her fixing her hair in the visor mirror. "So _fucking_ close," he groaned again, squeezing his persistent hard-on in one hand as he hit the blinker for the off-ramp with the other.


End file.
